


The Wedding Dream Book

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coming up with the idea of us crafting this silly book together was the only way for me to think about marriage with you right by my side. And it meant the world to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Dream Book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Beat You to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794532) by [snowyspemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyspemily/pseuds/snowyspemily). 



> I'm still counting on writing my 7x10 Vandermarin-centric fluff, this is just one more random fluff because I got excited while rewatching a clip from 6x18. You guys remember The Wedding Dream Book, right? The gift that Mona takes to Hanna's bridal shower and that, later in the episode, ends up scorched because of the small fire in Hanna's house. This makes me want to cry every time. I had to build something (happy) around it sooner or later.

\- Are they here yet? – Hanna swung the door open and ran, cheerfully, over to the couch where Mona was. 

\- Hello to you too, my ray of sunshine – Mona greeted mockingly, knowing that her serenity made Hanna go nuts sometimes. – How was your day?

   Hanna slumped on the couch and huffed as if she was a grumpy preteen once again.

\- Cut the crap. Did you get them?

\- Okay, first, breathe – Mona held both of her hands up, gesturing for Hanna to calm down. – Now, pay a little more attention to the corner of your eye.

    Hanna obeyed, glancing over at the coffee table, and saw two white envelopes with their names and their address written on them, in her mother’s elegant handwriting. A grin came across Hanna’s face as she reached for the one addressed to her. She opened the envelope, took the wedding invitation out and laid her head on Mona’s lap, putting her legs up on the couch in pure delight.

\- Ashley Marin and Ted Wilson – Hanna recited, rather dramatically. – Ashley and Ted. Tashley.

   Mona giggled behind her.

\- God, no.      

   Hanna looked up at the girl.

\- What? It would’ve looked cool. Or at least it would’ve pulled some laughs out of people.

   Mona placed a hand on Hanna’s right shoulder.

\- Why are you worried that the invitation is not gonna make people laugh if you know you’ll leave them all on the floor with your made of honor speech?

   Hanna grinned to herself again.

\- You’re right – she propped onto her elbows to face Mona. – Can you believe it, though? My mom, unapologetically an atheist, marrying Rosewood’s dearest pastor?

   Mona’s expression softened and she fondly ran a fingertip over Hanna’s nose.

\- Well, I guess that comes to remind us that love knows no boundaries.

   Hanna smiled at that, slightly shaking her head, and leaned in to brush her lips slowly against Mona’s.

\- Oh, isn’t this just too fitting? – she joked.

   Mona laughed and enlaced Hanna’s shoulders with her right arm, pulling her closer. She had that _shut up and kiss me_ look. Hanna dropped her invitation aiming the coffee table, but missed it.

   The sudden make out session led them to their bedroom, to a late afternoon quickie, something that left both of them in an awe of sorts.

\- Do you think it’s the wedding bells? – Hanna, lying on her back, sighed staring at the ceiling while Mona slipped into a nightshirt. – I mean, is it true what they say about how watching someone get married makes you extra touchy-feely?

   Mona looked down for a second and let out a soft laugh, then pacing slowly to her half of their closet.

\- It’s funny that you mentioned it – she took something pink from the top shelf and sat beside Hanna on the bed with it. – Because I’ve been looking through this lately.

   Hanna couldn’t help but wow at what Mona had in her hands. It was The Wedding Dream Book; something they had put together with their own hands when they were only middle schoolers. Hanna touched the bottom edge of the cardstock cover and then ran her fingers over their heart shaped smiling faces glued to it. Hanna didn’t feel the tiniest mote of dust under her fingertips. It seemed like Mona had done a pretty good job keeping it preserved.

\- I can’t believe you still have this – she whispered as she carefully opened it.

   At the top of the first page, she read _Matt Damon appreciation page, especially made for Hanna Marin._ She giggled. Below the title, there was a collage with probably hundreds of pictures of the, at the time, much younger actor – most of them were of him shirtless.

   She flipped the page and, at the top of the second one, she read _Justin Timberlake appreciation page, especially made for Mona Vanderwaal._ Different face, same thing going on below the title. Hanna giggled again.

\- Look at how much free time we had in our hands back then! – she pointed, amazed, as she carefully flipped through the next pages, that had collages of churches around the world, chapels in Vegas, meadows decorated for weddings.

   It was all truly a work of art, but Hanna only felt a tear running down her face when she stared at the last page. Wedding dresses. For some reason, suddenly it was just too much.

\- God, I’m not even pregnant yet and look at these freaking hormones! – Hanna laughed, looking up for a second to try and get her eyes dry again.

\- Well, keep your shit together because this right here – Mona flipped the last page and pointed to something written on the bottom corner of its back – is something you’ve never seen before.

   Hanna gazed down to where Mona’s index finger was telling her to. Her eyes fell on four capital letters, probably written a long time ago with a pink marker; its ink was slightly faded because of time. _H.M. + M.V_.  It was the same handwriting that, on the cover, spelled _J.T. + M.V._

   There was absolutely no need for Hanna to ask Mona what that meant. Hanna was sure, since Mona had kissed her for the first time in Miami, one year ago, that such feeling hadn’t simply grown inside her best friend over night. But her throat went dryer and her eyes wetter anyway.

\- Coming up with the idea of us crafting this silly book together was the only way for me to think about marriage with you right by my side – Mona smiled, significantly tearing up as well. – And it meant the world to me.

   Hanna leaned forward to press a long kiss onto Mona’s lips, and it tasted exactly like the first one. Because when Mona kissed Hanna for the first time, it also felt like she was confessing that such feeling had been her oldest friend.

   That warm night in Miami had been the second time that Hanna felt that life could be genuinely beautiful – the first one had been when Hanna found Mona in the Dollhouse, alive at the piano.

\- I don’t know what to say – Hanna whispered against Mona’s lips, with her left hand stroking the brunette’s cheek.

   Mona moved away a bit.

\- Before you get all speechless, there’s one more thing.

\- _More?_ – Hanna’s eyes widened a little as she laughed – What’s your scheme? Draw all the water that’s in me?

\- I’ll do that eventually – Mona calmly stated. – Maybe when you’re actually pregnant and I make you a Boston cream pie. But seriously – she glued their foreheads together just barely –, look again. And remember to always check the corner of your eye.

   Hanna lowered her gaze back to the book slowly, feeling quite dizzy because her mind was still filled with some sort of blurry image of her and Mona getting a beautiful little girl ready to school.

   She didn’t know what she was supposed to be looking for – the back of the last page was blank except for the four pink letters – until she did what Mona advised her to. Her eyes fell on the bottom edge of the back cover. There was something there; not written this time, but attached to the cardstock with a thin strip of Scotch tape. Hanna frowned, wondering how the hell she hadn’t noticed it before. It was a ring; a silver ring with a light blue stone on top.

   Hanna breathed in once, shakily, trying to think back to seventh grade. Did they really put rings there, to illustrate even more the concept of a wedding, and one of them fell off over the years? Hanna looked up at Mona, and there was small, wise smile curving the brunette’s lips. It told Hanna that the ring was shiny and new – and costed way more than somehing thirteen year olds could pay for. Then, Hanna felt like she had two working hearts inside her chest instead of just one. It was seemingly too much hammering for one sole organ.

\- You haven’t been planning this since seventh grade, have you?

   Mona slightly shook her head.

\- No. Actually, I think the answer to our wondering is yes, weddings do make us extra touchy-feely. Because when I see Ashley getting ready for her special day now, all I can think of is how much I want to live that. And how much I wanted to ask you what I’m about to ask you in Miami, in our very first night sharing a bed. You would’ve said a big, red, ugly _no_ , but that shouldn’t have stopped me from trying. Anyway – she shut her eyes for a second to stop herself from talking –, I shouldn’t be complaining.

   Mona took a deep breath and ripped the ring off the cardstock. It was certainly a stunning sapphire.

\- Hanna Marin – she began, taking Hanna’s left hand in her right one –, will you marry me?

   Hanna closed her eyes and grinned at the soft husky sound that those words had. Disney and Hollywood certainly didn’t prepare her well enough for that moment. It’s one of those things that one cannot imagine how good it feels to hear. It’s fulfilling like a mental and emotional orgasm.

\- Well, I am a tiny bit mad at you for not proposing to me back in Miami – she joked –, because now everyone will think I’m copying my mom, which is just not okay – she dropped the act and jumped forward to enlace Mona’s neck with her arms. – But yes, baby. Yes, yes, yes!

   They both gasped out of relief, tightly grasped onto each other. Hanna felt the back cover of the book crumpling slightly underneath her, but she didn’t really care. Mona soon disentangled from her and kissed her cheek, then working her way down the girl’s neck. Hanna moaned softly.

\- I love you so much – Mona whispered against her skin.

   Hanna delicately grabbed a handful of Mona’s hair while still feeling the brunette’s lips on her neck.

\- And you know I haven’t always loved you. Like this. But you also know I’m so proud to say that I’ve grown to love you more than anything.

\- I know – Mona muttered against Hanna’s ear and fit the ring on Hanna’s left forth finger, then kissing the back of the girl’s hand.

   Such gesture warmed Hanna’s heart just as much as everything else so far. Her attention was inevitably drawn to the sapphire and it took her to Miami once more. She remembered how Mona had pulled away when their tongues first met that night.

\- Wait, how drunk are you? – the brunette had asked, actual concern painted on her face.

   Hanna chuckled.

\- Why do you care?

   Mona gazed down timidly and then back at Hanna.

\- Because I’m sober.

   Hanna lifted her left hand a bit now, and kept staring at the ring, amazed at how well Mona actually knew her. She wouldn’t have chosen a better one at the jewelry store herself. And it suddenly hit her, again, how expensive looking it was.

\- I don’t wanna be impolite, but how did you pay for this? – she asked, carefully enough not to hurt Mona’s feelings – I mean, we graduated from college, like, two minutes ago and it’s no secret that neither of us has the job of our dreams yet. We basically work to pay for this place.

   Mona did her thing of looking timidly down and then back at Hanna. A little smile of excitement showed up quite innocently to lighten up her face.

\- I asked my mom for a loan – she confessed. 

\- Mon… – Hanna began protesting, trying to say that Mona shouldn’t have done that.

\- Don’t – Mona cut her off. – Look, Han, I spent too much time being afraid. Of everything. Of telling you how I felt about you when we were kids because I thought you’d hate be; of getting closer to you after Radley because I thought you still hated me; of kissing you right in the Dollhouse to show you just how much I had missed you… because I thought you hadn’t missed me that much. So I don’t wanna wait until I’m thirty-ish and financially stabilized to celebrate the fact that you’re finally with me, after all the crap we’ve been through.

   By the time Mona concluded, Hanna, with watery eyes, was narrowing the distance between their bodies once again. She pressed another long kiss onto Mona’s lips. This one was wet and salty because of the tears as well as apologetical, because Hanna wished she could’ve realized that those feelings had been inside Mona since their blossoming.

\- Do you think we can convince my mom and Ted to re-organize their wedding into a double one? – Hanna asked, suddenly feeling like it was a project to a fabulous idea.

\- Are you serious? – Mona probably meant “are you out of your freaking mind?”, but Hanna could see that there was just as much excitement behind those brown eyes and that uncertain smile.

\- Well, we still have a month and a half to go. I think it’s plenty of time for new invitations to be sent out. The guest list is pretty much the same, which makes it a lot easier. And as for our dresses – Hanna brought The Wedding Dream Book to her chest for a moment –, I’m sure there’s some great ideias in here. Plus, Spencer would be a great wedding planner. You give that girl a note pad and a pencil and she turns into a miracle worker.

   Mona gazed downwards and touched Hanna’s knee, laughing.

\- Aren’t you the cuttest little thing that ever stepped on this Earth?

   Hanna simply smiled at that and welcomed the following kiss, that deepened gradually. Mona was on board, which meant that half of the battle was already won. They would deal with their families and the money problems later. Right now, Hanna just felt like enjoying the feeling that, for the third time, life could be genuinely beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Snowyspemily mentions (in the notes for I Beat You to It) a post from a blog (or a prompt on Tumblr, I didn't quite get it) with the following question: Who's the one from your OTP that proposes and how? I simply loved it! And just like she said, "the idea just blossomed from there". 
> 
> So thank you, snowyspemily, for the inspiration :)


End file.
